Unexpected Emotion
by lilli501
Summary: This story is an AU about a very young vampire girl who meets Jasper and slowly they find their Unexpected Emotion.


I wake up in a daze. As soon as I open my eyes, I see a one unfamiliar face,staring down at me withan amusedexpression. It's a woman, maybe in her early twenties, with pitch black hair and pale white skin. Her bright red eyes perplexme  
as she stares with an amused expression.

"Hello. My name is to meet you." The woman says to me in a deep but alluring voice, and smiles a very bright smile at me. I frown, averting my eyes away from her wild, crazy stare.

I was about to say something, but I was cut off by a sudden, extremely intoxicating smell. An odd noise came up from my chest involuntarily, and suddenly I was off the ground and far away from the woman, I could even think, I was standingin front  
of a small blonde boy, sinking my surprisingly sharp teeth into his neck. I didn't even make a conscious decision to suck him dry of all his blood, but I did. And suddenly, I was ecstatic and very satisfied.

I turned around at a tiny sound, a footstep right behind me, and like instinct, I was crouching and snarling defensively. But it was just Alex.

"That was certainly entertaining." She said to me, eyes wide but appraising. I giggled despite myself. "So, what's your name?" She says suddenly, and by then I'd stood back up straight. I realized I was much shorter than Alex.

What's your name? That question surprised me, and I realized I had no idea. In fact, I couldn't remember anything later than when I woke up on the ground a few minutes before. I thought about it for a moment before deciding my new identity. I wassureof  
it as soon as I said it.

"Jocelyn. Jocelyn Vane." I didn't know if the name was one I'd already had or admired, but it didn't really matter. I imagined, despite the quite old fashioned name, I'd call myself Jo to keep it new.

"Wait. Jocelyn of the Volturi?!" Alex nearly shrieked the last word that was unfamiliar to me.

"I would assume not, since I have no idea what a Volturi is."

Alex stared at me like I was crazy for a split second, but then composed her face. "The Volturi is basically the scary rulers of all vampires. Our _protectors._ " She nearly spit it out at me, her face seeming to go dark as she did. My eyebrowspulledtogether  
in confusion.

"Did-did you say _vampires?_ I could have sworn you just said vampires." I say to her, thinking she may be crazier than I.

"Yes, I said vampires. How do I explain this.." She murmurs, seeming almost annoyed when she continues. "Don't you remember sucking that kid's blood two seconds ago? You are a vampire. Also, I'm a vampire. You really didn't know that before you wokeup?"She  
sighs as I try to smooth out my face.

"Um, no. I had no _idea_ , actually. That's pretty cool. I always dreamed of being a monster." I chuckle once awkwardly. It actually makes sense, the extreme speed and strength I used to get to and silence the boy now at our feet,  
a million questions, mostly about the Volturi and my vampirism, but I can't ask themdue to a sudden oncoming of a memory.

 _There's two people, sitting on a blanket under a tree, hand in hand, looking up at the sky and it's brightly shining stars. One is a girl with platinumblonde hair and the other is a boy with golden blonde hair, both of them teenagers. The girl suddenly turns to the guy, tears on her cheeks, and whispers something to the boy. The boy takes the girl's face and kisses her full on the lips. The strange, distorted scene begins to fade._

I open my eyes to see Alex standing in front of me, brows creased with worry. _What_ justhappened to me? I shake my head quickly.

Alex reaches out to me with her pale white hand to grab mine. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess. I-I need to.. To find them- er, him, I mean." I say, realizing the girl was me. I also know that the scene actually happened a few days before I'd come to be on the ground. I stumble backward, release my hand from Alex's, and turn  
around, suddenly running, quick and agile likebefore.

I _know_ wherehe is. Only about fourteen miles from where I am. I don't even question how I know this, but I do, and I'm going to him. I run even quicker as I picture our kiss again, and I've already forgotten Alex.

So, this is my first chapter of my first fanfiction on this website. If you read it, I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more short chapters like these, if you're a big Jasper fanlike me. He'll be in the next chapter, promise. Thanks, dears. 


End file.
